A change in my life (mlp)
by BalliPegasus
Summary: My first story, i want to start doing story's like this but i will wait and see what my feedback is on this one first. this is a story about a boy who accidentally falls into equestria :)


**This Story is based on my real life but most of it is fictional. So i had woke up, like any other normal day ,most people didn't like me in real life because i never really knew how to make friends or what friendship was for that matter, but all of this changed on one day...**

**I was bit of a geek and i was trying to make and electromagnet mirror which could make me look good, it took me weeks to try to get it to work and one night i gave it a frequency of electrical energy and the mirror seemed to of changed it didn't look like a mirror anymore infact it looked like a portal of some kind, i had no idea in what to do, so i picked up an old magazine of mine and threw it through, i checked behind the back of the mirror to see if had gone straight through but it hadn't, i thought to myself about it and started to note things down, but i decided that i will have to see what is at the other end.**

**I packed my bag with note books, pens and a torch with extra bacteria's and jumped through, my whole body felt weird as i jumped through, as i fell my heart started to beat faster and faster, untill i fought it was going to burst out my chest, but then suddenly everything went black. I opened my eyes and tried to stand up but i couldn't steady myself so i just layed there soaking in what i saw.**

**I saw a clear blue sky with the occasional cloud and what looks like a town, so i got up and wandered to the town hoping that someone could tell me where i am, when i got there no one was around, so out of curoisty i want for a wander, as i walked i scanned all the buildings until i came up to a tree like house, it had a banner saying "happy birthday twilight" not that i know who that is, but i heard music coming from there, so i went to knock on the wooden door.**

**i knocked once but there was no answer but i no there was people in there because i heard footsteps, so i knocked again but a bit louder and a faint voice said " i'm coming". So i just stood there waiting at the door untill i heard the voice again "you can come in the door is unlocked" so i reached out the grab the handle but now i was a bit worried what was inside, so i pulled the door and i couldn't believe what i saw.**

**I saw pony's of different colors none of them seemed to notice me just standing there i felt like i was going to collapse but i didn't instead i walk back out slowly until some small dragon like thing shouted "Whats That!" so i ran but tripped at the door and dropped my shoe but i just ran hoping that they don't hurt me.**

**i found some shop which sold clothes which were very nicely designed, i decided to wander around for a bit untill i heard talking coming to the door so i hid behind some clothes,shaking because i was scared.**

**The door opened with some sort of magic and six ponies walked in two of them looked like unicorns, two looked like pegasus's and the other two looked like normal ponies, they where all different colors, i was hoping that none of them would see me but a rainbow one did.**

**They all just looked at me and it seemed petty awkward but then suddenly a purple one said what are you, i tried to speak but couldn't find the words, so the yellow pegasus said in a quiet voice "i think we are scaring him" and i nodded in agreement, so the purple one asked me in a gentle voice "can you talk", so i had to reply "yes and i don't know where i am", the purple one looked as surprised as i was but they decided to introduce themselves to me.**

**10 minutes later..**

**i was sat down talking to twilight sparkle ( since i now know their names ) she handed me a glass of water she asked me a a whole bunch of questions and one of them was if i liked to read, "i love to read and my fav book is about a pegasus called daring doo"then suddenly, rainbow dash dashed over to me and said "same, hey twilight can we keep him" but twilight just said "no he needs to go back home to his friends"but i said " i actually don't have any friends" and they all just turned to me, "see twilight that is why we should keep him" said rainbow dash as she stroked my hair with her hoof as if i was a dog, twilight looked like she was thinking hard about it but she finally said yes.**

**i have been living in ponyville as the only human for about a year now and i knew most of the ponies i worked with rarity and the worst part was when the cutie mark crusaders looked after me, they put me through lots of stunts but i still liked ponyville because it felt like i had finally found a home.**


End file.
